


纯爱故事

by lfmm (shirleyan)



Category: OL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyan/pseuds/lfmm





	纯爱故事

（上）

1

3月8日。星期五。  
林彦俊坐在酒吧靠近吧台的位置吸饮料。坐在旁边的陈立农正在东张西望。

今天钙吧有妇女节活动，全场女性免费，女装也免费。 人就格外拥挤。不大的空间里挤满了真真假假的女人。  
自从女生发现了在钙吧跳舞不容易被骚扰之后，这里的女生人数就直线上升了。平常五个人里头大概有一个女生，今天直接数量爆炸。  
陈立农有两个月没来了，而且这次还是特地拖着“想要见见世面”的室友林彦俊来的。但他根本没料到还有活动，开学的第一个周末真是出师不利诶。“搞什么嘛，”陈立农说。

林彦俊倒是觉得没有什么。这里真真假假的女人扎堆，换一般人可能会被吓到，但是林彦俊显然不是一般人。他开始饶有兴味地观察起这里的生态。  
有的男人解放天性化成了drag queen，大概是照着欧美美妆博主的视频画的。有的男的并没有点亮化妆技能，一张脸搞得乱七八糟，有的男的干脆就是完全放飞，挺着啤酒肚穿着女装，连胡子都没怎么刮。

突然角落里有一个人吸引了他的注意。那个人穿着粉色的套装，桌子很高，遮住了看不见下面。初春的天气还不暖和，所以外面又套了一件厚而毛绒的深色外套。一张脸画得非常精致，即使是在昏暗的灯光下，也能看出，这是一个步骤完整，手法高超的妆容。散射的暖光照映着脸上的高光，透出暧昧的光泽。  
那个人自己一个人坐着，两手捧着一杯酒在慢慢地喝着。可能是因为涂了亮晶晶唇釉的缘故，每次都是先把吸管含在嘴里，然后慢慢地吸。吸管上已经沾上了一圈浅浅的颜色。

那个人也没有在玩儿手机，就一直喝到冰块快要化掉，薄荷叶露出水面。在音量巨大的麻辣鸡单曲的背景下，也没有人去搭讪或者说话。

 

林彦俊一眼就看出那是个男人。虽然他打扮和妆容都很精致，但是男模一般标致的头肩比和修长的手指暴露了他。或者他也没有刻意去隐藏。

旁边陈立农也不知道跑哪里去了，林彦俊干脆端起一杯饮料往那张桌子走去，然后直接站在了那个人的对面。那个人抬起头，看见来人的模样之后微妙地用眼睛笑了一下。

林彦俊就坐下了。

那人的妆容细看并不浓，只是很好地突出了他漂亮的眼睛。挨得近一点之后，身上还有一股非常飘忽的香味。林彦俊觉得有趣。他的人生经历还算丰富，尤其是经历过很多别人看来很奇怪的事情。或许是因为太早离开台湾来内地读书，之后又考到北京的大学，也有做过各种奇怪的兼职，应对过各种奇怪的客人。  
他心里的界限其实蛮松动的。  
并不是奇怪的事情发生在他身上，而是他总会在奇怪的时刻，产生那种奇怪的、英雄的、冒险的冲动。

现在就是那个奇怪的时刻。 

 

2

林彦俊一直蛮会讲冷笑话。  
并不是什么出于逗乐大众的服务精神。其实只是怕别人觉得他太严肃。他曾经傻乎乎地觉得如果不在适当的时候犯犯傻，别人会把他当做一个深刻的哲学家。但后来发现这种假设并没有发生。如果他不说话，别人只会当他是一个长得有点凶的大帅哥罢了。  
这样他也很满意。

但面前这个人好像听不懂冷笑话。  
他讲了一个自己的招牌。就所有人听完都会笑的那种。  
“从前有一个富商。有一天呢，他正在遛狗。这时候突然冲出来两个黑衣人，黑衣人还带着枪。”对面的男人用一种很专心的眼光注视着自己，仿佛自己在说非常重要的事情。“这个时候呢，黑衣人突然开枪，一枪打死了他的爱犬。之后黑衣人十分冷酷地说，有人花两千万要我取你狗命。”

不是预想中的任何一种反应。那个男人单纯的双眼里充满了疑惑，眉头也微微皱了起来，“是什么意思呢？”  
然而冷笑话是没法解释的。  
那个人又想了几秒钟，突然开始反应过来，不好意思地抿了下嘴唇，“啊原来是这个意思。”声音低沉又干净，带着一丝丝微微的木讷。

他好像不是特别爱说话，但很善于倾听。大大的眼睛里面全是鼓励和善意。  
林彦俊喝了一杯鸡尾酒，倒有点晕乎乎了。也许是来的太早了，酒里还没有掺水吧，他想。

“你是台湾人哦？”  
顺着这个话头，林彦俊开始交代自己的身世。虽然一直有在学普通话，但是可能内心也没有特别的坚定，再加上觉得自己讲一口台湾腔还是蛮有助于撩妹，普通话说得很不怎么样，有时候甚至r和l都不分。再加上和陈立农这个高雄人同住留学生宿舍，日常都是讲闽南语。普通话就更是七零八落了。

林彦俊是觉得自己有点喝醉了。虽然自己看起来千杯不醉的样子，但是酒量真的不怎么样。不过他觉得无关紧要，就把学校什么的供了出来。虽然自己一脚踏入了完全不熟的领域，但对面这个好像比他还要生涩的样子，那就没什么好怕的。  
“哇，你好厉害。”那人的眼睛里闪过真诚的崇拜。  
“没，没有啦。海外招生，标准放得比较宽松。”林彦俊竟然有一些不好意思。  
“那也很厉害哦。”那个人拿起杯子又喝了一口。林彦俊注意到他手上涂了淡淡的粉色指甲油。很淡的那种，盖不住指甲本身的颜色，只在上面形成一层光亮又泛着乳白的釉。  
那个人好像注意到了林彦俊在盯着他的指甲看，微微地缩了一下手指，好像是在不好意思，可之后又学着慢慢地舒展开来。脸上露出了一点腼腆的笑容。深刻的眉骨下杏核一样的眼睛里充满了有点局促的笑意。  
“其实，我平时不穿这样的。”  
“哦是吗。”林彦俊又靠近了一点点。  
“是啊。”那人低下了头。

 

3

林彦俊和那个男人并排坐在出租车的后排。司机往呼家楼开。  
他说他在三里屯工作，住在呼家楼。  
本来没几公里，可正赶上了北京的晚高峰。九点多，三里屯附近张灯结彩地仿佛过年，车子又在蹭着走。思维仿佛也停住了。  
那个人头靠在玻璃窗户上，神情看起来有在紧张，但还是带着一种仿佛天生的镇定。可能因为他做什么都是慢悠悠的吧。刚刚取包的时候，他取了一个小小的红色手拿包，还挺配粉色的套装。并且和工作人员连声道谢，然后把东西捧过来，一种非常珍惜的样子。

林彦俊才想到陈立农。自己把他忘了。  
他自己觉得好好笑，简直好笑极了。看了下手机，新的微信好多条，却没有陈立农的。看来他也忘了自己。  
他点开未读信息回了几条。有设计课搭档约小组讨论的，也有一些平时在聊天的女生。他回完之后，给陈立农发了条微信，就静音了。

那个男人的住所在一个老式的六层居民楼。长长一条板楼，并排几个单元。院子里有几棵树，能停车的地方都停满了车。  
“我室友今晚有演出，不回来了。”那个人上楼的时候走在他前面，贴身的衣服勾勒出他的身体轮廓。林彦俊终于能明目张胆地看他下半身穿了什么。是深粉色的吸烟裤，裤脚在脚踝的地方收束，露出非常纤细的脚踝。脚踝在寒风中吹得有点儿泛红。脚上套着粉色绸缎的平底鞋，前面一个硕大的方扣。  
窄而饱满的屁股在他面前非常克制地扭动着。

这栋大约八十年代的居民楼里面住的居民大约也是老式的北京人。有的人家春联都还没有揭掉。多数人家门口贴着倒写的福字。  
就好像有人要结婚一样。

林彦俊脑海中有许多画面，比如关上门就把人按在门板上亲吻这样的电影情节。但又一一否决了。那个人从手拿包里掏出钥匙，慢条斯理地开门。  
门前是一块毛绒绒的地毯。  
林彦俊大概打量了一下，就是非常普通的两室一厅格局，厅非常的小，几近于一个走廊。但是布置得还挺温馨，不宽的墙面上挂着一个不大的电视。对于一个出租屋来说，不算是家徒四壁。  
那个人从鞋柜里拿出一双拖鞋，是皮制的，看上去很干净。他回头看了林彦俊一眼，把拖鞋放在地上，“你穿这个行吗？”  
林彦俊虽然有点洁癖，但也不能说不行。他接过拖鞋穿上了。

那人的卧室非常整洁。  
风格很正常。蛮简洁的，没有什么扑面而来的粉红色。林彦俊松了一口气。衣柜还开着，看上去像是匆匆出门。衣柜里一眼望去都是男装，很多衬衣，很多黑色衬衣。印花的，丝绸的，有好多。  
主卧算很大了，除了一张床之外还有一组桌椅，一个小冰箱。  
两个人在屋子里站着。林彦俊靠在墙上，双手抱胸。反正自己不会是更尴尬的那个。  
那个男人则明显有些不安。他抿了抿嘴，把额前的散发轻轻抿到耳朵后面。大大的眼睛打量着靠墙站着的林彦俊，说，“灯光下看你，你真的好帅啊。”  
林彦俊啪地一声把房间的灯关上了。

那个人出门的时候并没有拉上窗帘。  
老式的小区隔绝了东三环的嘈杂。朦胧的月光照进来，他站在屋子中间，整个身子隐没在黑暗中，只有轮廓那一圈，有一层淡淡的银。

 

4

那个人的身体整个暴露在林彦俊的面前。  
但是是背对着他。  
整个人在月光下是乳白色的，身体上没有一点瑕疵。胳膊上腿上手上非常光滑，没有一根毛，显然是被小心地去掉了。  
整个人仿佛一条很瘦的鱼，月光就是他的鳞片。  
林彦俊带上套子，还蛮顺利就挤了进去。原来那个人出门之前已经提前做了一些准备了。这个念头只在林彦俊脑中停留了一个瞬间。还没来得及产生情绪，就已经消失了。

林彦俊在今天以前没有和男人睡过。他害怕自己看到正面会兴致全无。这样就又不尊重对手，又很丢脸。这样的双输，他还不想尝试。  
但事实上并没有。  
底下这个和他毫无契合度的身体让他一点负担都没有。反正也不是女人嘛。疼，应该的。不疼的话，难道自己是牙签吗。  
想到这里他笑出来酒窝，并且自以为好心地出言提醒，“我是第一次和男生哦，”更是把自己摘得干净。  
那个人在很艰难的情况下试图转身看他，却被那扭了回去，可还是小小抗议，“你没说过啊。”  
林彦俊懒得管他，“我在酒吧就说过了，是你喝太多。”  
“是吗。”那个人抗议的声音变得微弱。  
继而发出一种连绵不绝地呻吟。

那种呻吟有点儿机械，好像是从复读机里放出来的，每一段听起来都差不多。他仿佛是木讷得无法完整表达自己的快乐。  
只能傻傻地张嘴叫喊。  
他也不知道他是不是真的有感觉。

林彦俊结束之后，那个人趴在床上喘了一阵。然后翻身坐了起来。  
半长的头发湿了一半。  
整个胸膛还带点粉色。  
脸上的妆也许都还在，也许已经不在了。林彦俊分辨不出来。他妆化得本来就不浓。  
唇釉在之前接吻的时候就掉的差不多了。  
整张脸又细致又柔和。

但他还半硬着。林彦俊犹豫了一下之后伸出了手。  
他之前从未想过碰别的男人的东西。  
然而那个人很快地截住了林彦俊伸过来的手，往后推了推。然后摇了摇头。  
他下了床，一丝不挂地，弯下腰从衣柜里拿了几件衣服，走进了浴室。  
月光底下他的腿很瘦长，体脂率看起来非常的低。林彦俊的眼睛黏在他身上，脑子好像没有在转了。  
一分钟之后浴室响起了水声。

林彦俊在卧室把衣服穿好，从裤子口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的烟盒，抽出一根烟含在嘴里。  
然后他发现打火机不见了。  
可能是丢在出租车上了吧。  
两块钱一个的塑料打火机，丢了就丢了吧。他也没把烟放回去，就一直这么叼着。  
浴室哗哗的水声里面，那个人在做些什么，用脚趾头想都知道。

床正对面的墙上挂着一幅画。  
静物油画。画着玫瑰花、还有一种白色的花，插在透明的玻璃瓶子里。旁边一个透明的高脚杯里盛着草莓奶昔。  
那是这间屋子里唯一的艺术品。  
床头灯也蛮漂亮的，只是现在没有亮。灯旁边放着一个陶瓷的小罐子，里面是香氛。林彦俊凑过去问了一下，是那种很高级的味道。  
窗台上摆着几盆绿植。看上去都长得很好。

啪的一声浴室的灯关了。  
那个人穿着黑色的睡衣走了出来，还带着一身的水气，头发也没有擦干。  
他随意地走过来，抬眼看了林彦俊一下，打开了台灯。  
林彦俊从烟盒里拿出一根烟，递给他。

“我不抽烟的。”那个人说。  
“哦，”林彦俊收起烟盒，“我打火机掉了。好惨。”  
“啊我有的。”那人打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一个金属的小盒子，盒子上印着几个美国大兵。他打了几次，但是转不动。他有点着急，“怎么回事啊？”  
林彦俊接过来看了两眼，捣鼓了几下，嚓的一声，室内又亮起了一小撮火焰。林彦俊没有点烟，倒是啪地合上了打火机。

对方也坐在床上。卸了妆之后的他露出了本来面目。  
非常清秀、耐看的一张脸。下半张脸有点儿锋利，眉骨也很深刻，但是眼睛太漂亮了。闪着纯洁得有点儿幼稚的光芒。月光照在他黑色睡衣上面，一边的锁骨隐没在黑暗里。整个人全都是温柔。一点儿男人的气息也感觉不到。

是人生中难得的安静时刻。  
林彦俊想着又吻了上去。嘴唇很柔软，也没有唇釉的那种带点苦的涩感。

林彦俊蛮自豪的一件事。没有女生和他约会的时候不化妆。因为没有安全感吧，所以要把自己打扮得很好看才行。  
但他并不屑和其他男生吹嘘。因此这点优越也就埋在心里。  
却又在今夜消失了。

 

时间过了零点。林彦俊站在门口准备离开。  
“你室友还没回来厚。”  
那个人摇了摇头，然后不无担忧地说。“打车回去注意安全。”  
之后两个人把微信加上了。  
“咦，你叫8。”  
林彦俊一边下楼一边看手机。刺眼的屏幕上那个山茶花的头像旁边，是一个看起来是真名的昵称。  
王子异。

 

5

林彦俊坐在出租车里开始翻阅王子异的朋友圈。  
朋友圈并没有设置什么权限。放眼望去满满当当都是图。有时候一天能发好几条。  
林彦俊知道了。  
他是南区香奈儿的柜哥。

朋友圈全都是品牌消息。正好妇女节前后还一连发了好多条。  
都是一看就不是自己写的那种品牌文案。  
“花自己钱买代表着能力和自由，花老公钱买代表着甜蜜和幸福。”  
“愿你既有这种能力，也有这种甜蜜。”

倒是蛮政治正确的。  
但是林彦俊很不开心。就一个工作微信号而已啊。  
“你好敷衍哦。”林彦俊一条微信过去。  
然后没有回复。

半个小时之后出租车到了五道口地铁站。一点多的五道口外面看上去还算是冷清，但夜店里塞满了附近学校的学生。林彦俊只是在一堆废铜烂铁里找出了自己的自行车，在早春的寒风里一路骑回学校。  
王子异还没有回复。

宿舍灯还没关。  
陈立农在看电视。是德甲。积分榜上拜仁慕尼黑一骑绝尘。  
看到林彦俊回来了，陈立农露出意味深长的笑容，“才回来哦？”  
林彦俊过去踹了他凳子一脚，“我还没问你嘞。”  
“我碰到了熟人。我可是十点就回来了耶。”  
林彦俊只能坦白，“我认识了一个姐姐。”  
“女的啊？”陈立农失望地说。  
“不然嘞？”林彦俊转身走进了浴室。

睡前他拿起手机又刷了几下。还是没有回复。  
但他这夜带着心事，一直翻来覆去没怎么睡好。只睡了四个多小时又醒了。掏出手机想看个时间。  
七点出头。  
下面还有王子异的回复，“对不起才看到。”  
“我只有这一个号。”  
“我习惯早睡。”  
“不好意思。”  
林彦俊笑了，摁上手机，翻个身又睡着了。

 

（中）

6

林彦俊很快搞清楚了王子异的轮班情况。  
但开学之后确实还挺忙的。大四下半学期就算是进入了新阶段，离毕业还有一年半，但是实习马上就要来了。  
林彦俊其实好几天都挺想去。偏偏这学期的设计他没抽到三里屯附近的地段，倒是每周都要往昌平跑。  
下了地铁站之后就仿佛来到了美国。一片片的小树林，和荒地。马路非常宽，有一些高大却废弃的工业建筑。路上只有稀疏的汽车在跑，并没有行人。  
在这种地方他就觉得，北京真的是个非常多元化的城市。城市的繁华在这里简直是不可想象的，荒草丛生，仿佛来到了金元古墓的发掘现场。

一个礼拜之后他才又有了空闲。

礼拜四下午两点。天气也还并不算暖和。不过无论是什么时候，三里屯也从来不缺少奇奇怪怪的人。林彦俊先去对面买了杯咖啡，然后缓缓推开门。  
门里要比外面暖和不少。  
店面蛮大的，应该属于那种大店吧。林彦俊想。  
店里只有两个人，就是王子异和一个女顾客。

王子异看到来的是林彦俊之后，微微笑了一下，继续手部的动作。  
他穿着普通的白T和黑色的长裤，半长的头发扎了起来，但是额前还有一些碎发。看上去非常干净，显得脾气也很好的样子。  
是顾客会喜欢的那种柜哥。而不是自己本身就一脸痘，粉底厚到遮不住毛孔，画着颜色夸张的大眼影，还挑剔顾客皮肤不好的那种。

这位女顾客正坐在凳子上等王子异给上完底妆。看样子是顾客卸掉了半张脸的妆让他用新产品补完。他手法非常娴熟，为了避免有更多的身体接触，所有步骤都是用刷子完成的。而且他给她画的眉毛也比她自己画的要好看。

林彦俊看了一阵子。  
高超的技巧总是让人赏心悦目。  
之后他转到旁边的香水柜台开始闻香。

大概是有过很多女朋友和女性朋友的关系，他不像普通直男一样对香水很无知。那一排摆的很齐的标准化的小方瓶看上去属于某个特殊的系列。林彦俊拿起来一个一个闻着，打发无聊的时间。  
突然有一瓶让他觉得很熟悉。  
有一丝丝似曾相识。  
他拿了张卡片把它喷了出来。说不好是什么香味。  
带点烟味的辛辣味道充满了整个空间。十几秒之后味道开始变得柔和、沉静。

这是林彦俊第一次见到王子异的时候他身上的香味。  
原来是自家产品吗。  
林彦俊放下香水瓶，又开始琢磨各种其他东西。  
化妆品真的分好多种啊。不同颜色，应用于不同部位。看起来非常专业的样子。

那个女顾客的妆画完了。王子异画的左半张脸整体显然好过右边。女生揽过镜子仔细地照了下，眼里全都是惊叹和满意。  
于是很快就买了。甚至没有检验它的持妆效果。

王子异在柜台那边给这个女生录入信息。  
“有会员吗？”  
“有的。”  
王子异把粉底液装进袋子，又从柜台底下掏出三个眼霜的试用装，放了进去。“你要不要加一下我的微信呢，以后需要什么可以和我联系。有什么优惠也会通知哦。”王子异看着那个女生，说着把自己的二维码调了出来。  
女生“哦”了一声，掏出手机加上了。然后拎着袋子离开了。

 

“你来啦。”王子异终于和他说话了。  
林彦俊细看，王子异还是化了妆的。一点淡淡的底妆，然后眉毛大致地描了描，唇色如常。这是两个人第一次在阳光下见面。他也很适合阳光。

王子异一边清洁着刷子一边和林彦俊说话。  
“每用一次就要洗哦？”  
“嗯。”  
“哦。”  
很快又没了话题。  
“你喝不喝咖啡，我去帮你买一杯。”  
“好啊。然后等我下班。”  
“几点？”  
“四点半。”  
还有一个多小时。

 

7

Soho这边的写字楼底下有一家平价的日本拉面。  
在一个逼仄的地下室里。

五点的时候人并不多，不过可以想象等到下班之后就肯定挤满了这里的工薪阶层。  
店面和普通日式拉面店都是一样的。两个人挤在角落里靠墙的一张两人桌上，桌子旁边十公分就是下一张桌子。

面端上来之后王子异慢条斯理地吃了起来。虽然看起来很饿，一碗面中间都没有什么停顿，但他还是坚持慢条斯理小口小口的吃。看起来吃的很开心的样子。  
因此林彦俊吃完之后王子异还没有吃完。  
也许是暖气开的太足，王子异的鼻尖冒了几颗小汗珠。林彦俊拿过纸巾，给擦了一下。王子异就抬头冲他笑了一下。  
纸巾上洇湿了一小块，有一点很浅的黄色。  
粉底的颜色。

 

王子异说他的室友今天并不在家。  
天气蛮不错的，初春竟然没有霾。北京半永久的雾霾林彦俊已经很习惯了，不习惯的反而是蓝天。  
两个人走路回王子异的家。  
林彦俊发现自己开始认识王子异了。  
街上的时候王子异靠着自己靠得很近。手藏在外套里面，却很隐蔽地抓着自己的胳膊。但是脸上并没有什么情绪，就好像在和一个陌生人并肩走路。  
刚才还很亮的天色在几分钟内迅速灭了下去。王子异手从外套里伸出来，小心翼翼地拉上林彦俊的。

林彦俊觉得这人还是有点可爱。又可爱又粘人。

房门一关上，灯还没开，王子异就摸了上来。他好像很容易出汗，手心就很热。穿过几乎等于一条走廊的客厅，他把他推到床上。天黑了，但是月亮还没有升起来。王子异把外套脱掉，只留下那件白T，整个人跪坐在林彦俊身上，右手摸着他的后颈。

林彦俊抬头看着他。不知道事情怎么就发展到这个地步了。  
他比那晚更加清楚地意识到，这是个男人。但是他的锁骨从T恤里面扎出来，几乎瘦到完全没有肉的腰就在自己眼前，那天在楼梯上面扭啊扭的屁股就放在自己的胯上。  
是氛围太奇妙了。  
林彦俊抓着王子异的屁股，抬起头来亲吻他的嘴。他的头发掉下来，挠到自己的脸。  
林彦俊伸出手去把王子异的头发掖到他耳后。  
马上又有新的头发垂了下来。

王子异趴在他身上低低地笑了一声。  
林彦俊又堵住了他的嘴。

 

8

林彦俊衣服还没穿全，躺在王子异的床上。  
这床不是很软的那种，比起他们宿舍的来，也好不了多少。

王子异刚去冲了澡，洗了头，头发又湿了，黑色的睡衣也洇出一块水渍。他从冰箱里头拿出来两罐果汁，一罐递给了林彦俊。  
林彦俊扭开瓶盖开始喝。  
王子异用电暖壶烧了水，把开水倒在一个大碗里。然后中间放一个杯子，把果汁在倒进杯子里捂热。  
几分钟之后，果汁就温热了。王子异才把杯子拿出来开始喝。  
林彦俊躺在床上玩儿手机。  
两个人之间没有一个人在说话。

这个时候门忽然打开了。  
王子异看起来非常惊讶的样子。他扭过头去看着慢慢打开，直到出现了室友的身影。那边林彦俊听到声音之后也飞速地把裤子套上了。

 

朱正廷拿着一把吉他回到家。脸上写满了不开心。看到王子异之后，脸色缓和了一些，“你在家啊。”  
王子异嗯了一声，没说话。  
“今天场地临时又不让表演了，演出临时取消了。垃圾。”  
“嗯……消消气。”王子异从冰箱拿出一听啤酒，“喝吗？”  
朱正廷脱掉鞋之后，穿着袜子直接踩进了王子异房间的地毯，接过啤酒，咔地一下打开了，连灌了好几口之后，才发现房间有人。

朱正廷和林彦俊互相打量了几眼。  
林彦俊此刻正端坐在一张椅子上。为了适合并不宽敞的房间，那组桌椅整个都很小，林彦俊坐在上面，宛如一个听话的小学生。  
朱正廷挺高的，又很瘦。头发比王子异短不少，但也还算长，留着细碎的齐刘海。看上去是个乖乖仔。脸上还架着一副黑框眼镜。

朱正廷看到林彦俊的瞬间，脸上有着控制不住的惊讶表情，然后他又转过头看着王子异，好像在进行无声的询问。王子异手伸过去碰了碰朱正廷的手臂。拉着两个人做了一下自我介绍。林彦俊感觉有点回到了初中刚转学到内地的时候，在老师同学面前作自我介绍的样子。  
林彦俊觉得还蛮好玩。  
于是他伸出手，停在半空中，“幸会幸会”，林彦俊演着一种殷勤的笑。  
朱正廷愣了一下之后，握上了林彦俊的手。

 

朱正廷放下吉他之后又和王子异嘀咕了好几句，眼睛十分克制地往林彦俊那里瞟。然后他说自己赶得太急，还没吃完饭，又匆匆下楼去了。  
林彦俊说，“他好像不是很欢迎我哦？”  
王子异笑着推了他一把，“哪里有。你想好多。”  
两个人窝在一起看了会儿电视。

林彦俊觉得这种感觉挺微妙的。是在谈恋爱吗，他也不是很知道。  
他想问一下。  
但是这样会不会显得太幼稚了。睡过两次，现在又窝在一起看电视，还要问是不是在谈恋爱。可能会被对方嘲笑。特别是对方还比自己大了几岁。他总是能从王子异看起来很纯真的面孔中看出一种很成熟的感觉。  
那时候他就能觉出自己的幼稚。一般人和年龄稍微大一点的人相处，总是有一点点心理上的劣势。但是林彦俊并不是这样。他能和更年长的人相处良好。但是他并不知道自己在王子异眼里是什么样的。  
而且这个问题问不出口。因为他觉得王子异根本不是会想这种问题、会在意这种问题的人。他也许只会笑着说，“我没想过这个问题。”

王子异刚洗完澡的肉体散发出温暖的气息。在热气的蒸腾下，那支香水的味道又飘了出来，蒸腾成一种又甜又苦的味道。  
林彦俊本来就在心烦，闻到这个味道就更加生气。他抱住他，深吸了一口气。  
但当他真正开始去在意那个味道的时候，那个味道又消失不见了。

“还真的怪奇妙的。”林彦俊想着。

 

9

春天快过完了。  
北京仿佛才开始春意盎然。花开始陆续凋谢，但是街上的人渐渐多了起来。学校门口的枣糕店的队伍也越排越长。  
在陈立农看来，林彦俊谈了一场神秘的恋爱。  
那位姐姐，没有人见过，但又确有其人。  
否则不能解释那些他没有回寝室的夜晚。

“她怎么不来学校找你嘞？”  
“大概是不想见你吧。”  
“切。”陈立农不屑。但他知道林彦俊是不乐意说，所以没有再问。

 

林彦俊来到南锣鼓巷。  
这个地方他来了好多次了。前两年他做地安门到鼓楼旧城改造的课程设计的时候，什刹海地铁站还没有开通，每次都是只能从南锣鼓巷站下地铁。

朱正廷是中戏毕业的，现在是个非常不出名的小演员。他的日常工作有两种，一种是抱着吉他去后海的酒吧唱唱歌。还有就是在剧场里演话剧。  
中戏北边有个非常迷你的小剧场，有时候排一些话剧，对外卖一下票。但也卖不出去太多，还是中戏的学生来看的比较多。  
今天就是朱正廷的演出。  
王子异拿了两张票。

演出从下午开始，朱正廷演男主角。演的挺不错。  
但整个剧本都透露着上个世纪的老旧文艺气息。十几年前的先锋艺术，到现在就难免落后。林彦俊其实觉得蛮奇怪，无论是什么，出头的都很快会被淘汰，只有那些变化最迟缓的，才构成某种艺术的底色。也许推动一样东西发展的，也正是它的惰性。

不过话剧演了一阵子之后，林彦俊的心思就不在话剧上了。他们两个人坐在最后一排。王子异今天化了点淡妆，眼妆部分比任何时候见他都要浓一些。可能是因为他今天戴了眼镜。圆形边框的近视镜，“我带隐形总是滑片，”王子异这么解释。  
王子异看得蛮认真。这个剧从头到尾都很严肃，偶尔有一些调节气氛用的很蹩脚的黄色笑话。非常拙劣。林彦俊听了之后恨不得白眼翻到后脑勺，但是王子异则会抿着嘴笑一下。好像有点感触的那样子。

 

散场的时候天还没黑。  
朱正廷和其他演员朋友一起庆功去了，他们两个慢慢往后海那边走，准备觅食。

那个旧城改造设计林彦俊几乎脱了一层皮。  
台湾没有这么老的东西。台湾的陈旧是上个世纪的那种貌似很安定的氛围，远观的话就会发现陈旧中还带着点欢喜。很少有这种非常硬核的历史建筑。北京旧城从金元开始，绵延也快一千年了，哪能想到有如今这般造化呢。他自诩蛮了解这座城市。好多老北京人真正地体现着历史的特点。  
听祖辈讲着故事长大的，见惯了兴衰，就容易产生有那种混不吝的生活态度。林彦俊总体上还是一个认真生活的人。但他也不敢觉得自己是对的。

因为没有什么话题，林彦俊讲起了大运河的开凿。元代的时候是怎么从西边的山上引来水源，并且打通了京杭大运河……内容之枯燥，大概是那种连花痴自己的小女生都听不下去的东西吧。他们走过了银锭桥，站在喧闹的后海边上，天色差不多全黑了。  
林彦俊说，以前什刹海是一个很大的码头。  
“这里吗？”王子异指着湖面上的一艘观光船。  
“可能吧。”  
“你真的懂的好多啊。”王子异羡慕地看着林彦俊，然后眼睛投向远方。眼里有点伤感的样子。

 

两个人在南边一间咖啡厅停下来了，“我以前吃过这家，”林彦俊说，“卤肉饭还不错哦。”  
那是个两层带露台的老房子。刚建成的时候应该蛮好看的，可是几年之后，灰尘和雨水的痕迹开始侵蚀。玻璃的顶棚开始变灰。

外面酒吧街的霓虹开始逐渐亮了起来。赵雷火了之后有一阵子后海的酒吧里面全都是赵雷。现在热度退了大半，回到了之前民谣和摇滚分庭抗礼的阶段。又是一种和三里屯截然不同的、完全不时髦的娱乐。  
吃完饭之后两个人溜了会儿弯，有一间酒吧的二楼哗地泼下来一盆脏水，差点溅到身上。他们往恭王府那边走，林彦俊对这里很熟悉。恭王府已经快到西海，西边有一条非常逼仄的小胡同，是两户院子的外墙夹起来的。大概只能两个人并排通过。  
胡同上方挂着圆形的大红灯笼，一溜望去很是壮观，但是一盏都没亮。

胡同的尽头是灯火通明的鼓楼西大街。两个人走在里面，都停下了。月光没有照到这里。  
两个人在夹道里安静地接吻。

之后两个人一起走到地铁站，道别之后竟各自回去了。

 

（下）

10

林彦俊开始实习。  
单位离学校不算太远，在西二环和西三环之间设计单位扎堆的地方。直系小领导是个三十出头的女人，人很细心。  
林彦俊上了几天班才发觉这个实习真的好水。部门当然是不敢把项目交到实习生手里的，而且他也不是那种上课一定要举手回答老师问题的出头鸟，第一个礼拜过得舒服极了。  
不属于正式员工，上班也不用打卡，平时就是坐在工位上玩儿扫雷，中午和单位里的年轻人一起吃个饭。他风趣幽默长得又好看，很快收获了同事们的喜爱。而他的日常工作，就是打印、复印和盖章。  
别人在吐槽甲方的时候，他都插不进嘴。

就这样过了半个多月。  
突然来了个很着急的项目。林彦俊终于派上了用场。他说不好是高兴还是不高兴。是加班忙到死，还是在工位上抠脚。这是个问题。虽然选择权并不在他。  
他连加了半个多月的半。没有双休日，没有加班补助，每天至少九点才能下班，外卖还是自费。  
他的直系领导其实还蛮体恤他是个学生，周末加班吃饭的时候也会请客。只不过这女人孩子还小，工作起来情绪并不是很稳定。总是对着两张显示屏发呆。林彦俊感觉自己要是要做个暖男。但他也没有结过婚，开导无方。泡点茶好像也太亲密了。就不时地讲个笑话，活跃一下办公室的气氛。

但并没有什么用。

好在加班的节奏在七月上旬就结束了。  
结束之前他熬了两个大夜。他上学的时候一直挺随缘，奉行保命要紧的学习策略，但是工作起来就是身不由己。第二天早上领导们卷着本册去汇报了，他一个人在宿舍补觉。整个人从早上睡到傍晚，起床之后腰酸背痛地发现陈立农早就回来了，正在戴着耳机看电脑。他工作已经找好了，一切手续都已经搞定，就等着毕业典礼了。

“你父母来不来啊。”林彦俊躺在床上伸了个懒腰说。  
“你醒啦、”陈立农摘下耳机。  
“嗯。”  
“会来啊。”  
“能搞到名额哦？”礼堂毕业典礼的家长名额特别少。  
“不行就去阶梯教室看直播咯。”  
林彦俊点了点头，翻了个身，又睡着了。

 

11

毕业典礼那天又是个星期五。  
大礼堂前面汇集了各式各样的白衬衫，黑裤子。平常不打扮的女生们都化了妆，穿上了高跟鞋。男生们穿着或者合身、或者借来并不合身的西装。  
好多父母也来到了现场。

陈立农的父母执意要见一下林彦俊。几个人寒暄完毕之后，林彦俊就又去上班了。  
实习了快两个月了，项目的流程大概摸清了，食堂的饭菜也摸清了。现在属于闲下来摸鱼的状态。扫雷初中高级的记录每天几乎都要刷新。

他好久没见王子异了。两个人只在微信上联系。  
王子异的朋友圈依然没有什么个人生活痕迹，平常也不会聊骚。林彦俊让他发自拍，他就会拍。无论在干什么，都会马上停下来拍一张。很乖巧的样子。  
那些照片角度找得都差不多，大眼睛忽闪忽闪地盯着镜头，很无辜的样子。

毕业典礼第二天，陈立农收拾东西准备退宿。虽然还是在北京上班，并且已经找好了一家审计单位的工作，但是以后就不能常见了。  
下个学期的时候，林彦俊会有一个全新的室友。在性格和生活习惯上也许都会合不来。两个人道别了一阵，陈立农还主动过来拥抱了他一下。  
林彦俊被搞得有些伤感了。但又要表现得洒脱一些。也并不是装酷，而是他天然很讨厌这种黏糊糊的情绪。

林彦俊去找王子异了。周五周六是王子异的轮休，全天都不上班。王子异周五的时候会出门，和普通上班族打一个时间差，而周六的时候一般都是会在家里窝一整天。叫外卖，看电视，然后集中护理一下皮肤。

 

林彦俊站在小区的树荫底下抽烟。  
这天天气很阴沉。阴而不霾的天气在北京非常少见。好像要下雨，所有绿色植物上积的灰尘突然就不明显了，而显出一副苍翠欲滴的样子。这场雨迟迟没有来。  
林彦俊正在给王子异发微信。“我在你楼下。”这五个字迟迟没有发出去。天气越来越阴，树也越来越绿。林彦俊也没有带伞。

周围只有一个长凳上坐着几个老头老太太。看上去腿脚都还利索。有一位老人坐在轮椅上，手里还拿着手杖，看来是可以自己站起来的。却坐在轮椅里头发呆。

突然逼仄的空间里适进来一辆非常低调的黑色奥迪。正好停在王子异那个单元的门口。  
王子异从副驾驶上下来。之后他小心地看了一下四周，就一下子看到了林彦俊。  
两个人四目交汇。

王子异穿着黑白印花的女士和服浴袍。腰部用一条黑色的细腰带扎了起来。衣领里隐约有一条金色的项链。他头发扎了一半起来，前面的额发带点儿卷，垂了下来。脸上画着精致的妆，右脸居然还点了颗西瓜籽儿一般大的痣，仿佛一滴黑色的眼泪。

王子异看到林彦俊之后显然十分惊讶，眼神躲闪。  
这时候驾驶位的那个男人也下来了，很自然地揽过王子异的腰。那个男人穿着一身便服，军绿色的短袖T恤和灰黑色的大裤衩子，脚上则是一双夹脚人字拖。人很高，大概有四十多岁，但身材维持得很好，面相也依旧年轻。只是笑起来的时候眼睛周围会有明显的皱纹。

王子异靠在车的侧面，那个人抓着他的右手和他轻轻地说话。  
林彦俊听不见他们在说什么，只能看见王子异垂着眼睛，仿佛在躲闪的样子。他的右手手腕从浴袍里露出来，阴沉的天气、黑色的衣服，都衬得他手腕非常的白皙。  
那白皙的手腕上套着一个皮制的黑色手链，和一个卡地亚的钉子手镯。手镯闪着粉金色的光芒。  
那个男人侧过头来，吻在他的左边脸颊。王子异闭上眼睛，半仰着脖子，露出有点痛苦的神态。那个男人拍了拍他的胳膊，又把车开走了。

王子异维持那个姿势没有动。他深吸一口气，睁开眼，转过身对林彦俊说，“你怎么来啦。来了就上来坐吧。”

 

12

王子异的家里一如往昔。朱正廷没有在。  
王子异关上门之后把手链和手镯都摘了下来，打开那个放着饮料的冰箱，拉开温度最高的最底下那层。里面装满了东西。有一些首饰，还有两盒前男友面膜，还有十几瓶香水。王子异把手链和手镯都放了进去。  
林彦俊已经很熟悉这个环境，拉开王子异的床头柜找到打火机，又点上一根烟。他忍不住想象，那个男人是不是和他抽同一种烟。  
林彦俊抽出一根烟递给王子异。  
王子异没接，微弱地笑了一下，“我真的不抽。”  
很好。

 

“今天是我生日。”王子异说。  
“生日快乐。”林彦俊张口就来。  
“你别这样……”王子异贴到林彦俊旁边。他刚从冷气很足的空调车里下来，衣服布料都还是冷的。他身上有着另一种气味。和之前的那些都不一样，是一种很淡但是很艳丽的香气。冷的布料上蹿出了高级的奶油花香。

窗外哗的一声突然下起了暴雨。王子异把窗户打开，雨声就更加清晰。  
“那个人是我之前一个顾客的老公。”王子异说。  
“哦，是吗。”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊还在等，却没有下文。室内的空气仿佛不再流动，“你们，还没分手吗？”  
王子异看他一眼，“我们没在一起过。”  
“哦，是吗。”  
“嗯。”

林彦俊站起来，这就准备离开。  
王子异叫住他，“外面还在下雨。”  
“所以呢？”  
王子异从鞋柜上取下一把伞。长柄的黑伞，伞柄上雕刻着一些复杂的纹饰。林彦俊拿起来端详了一下，点了点头，拿着伞准备下楼。  
他感觉到王子异从后面拉住他胳膊。但是他没有回头。胳膊上的力气就消失了。他松了口气，却又感到一阵深深的失落。

雨真的好大。地铁的车厢里很快就脏了。幸好自己穿了一双黑色的皮鞋。  
五道口地铁站已经脏的不行了，地上全都是摊开防滑的废纸箱子。平常坐在那里乞讨的人都不见了踪影。他冒着雨骑回了宿舍。  
宿舍现在只有他一个。他泄愤地把雨伞扔到那一张床上。打开空调，开着电视看了起来。但是很快就又觉得非常无聊。  
人多少都是靠优越感活着的。他再也不是战无不胜的了。可能没有办法再特别自信地走在女生中间了。  
但是嗐，谁有知道呢。  
林彦俊脑子里转着各种各样的念头，电视里放着什么他完全不知道。  
好委屈啊。  
他掏出手机，看着微信联系人界面。他和王子异的共同话题其实非常的少，也不知道是怎么聊了那么一大堆。  
而和他有共同话题的那些人，不论是男的还是女的，又都是那么的简单而易于理解。大概读书人的脑子，总是按照一个套路长的。连苟且都缺乏神秘感。  
然而他现在急需向同类中寻找安慰。所以他赶紧回了几个人的信息，感受着这些老熟人们熟悉的思维方式。

班群里在抱怨加班，抱怨没有加班补助，抱怨公司食堂不好吃。就像一个个北京上班族会抱怨的那样。他们如今性格各异，今后的归宿，看起来竟是一样的。

 

13

晚上九点多的时候林彦俊接到王子异的电话。  
那个电话是陌生的，林彦俊接起来之后才知道是他。  
“我在你们学校门口。”电话里王子异说。  
“……”林彦俊无语。  
“你在哪里呀？”王子异小心地试探。  
“你在哪个门口？”  
“东门。”  
林彦俊翻个白眼，“你是傻吗，学校大得很，东门离宿舍最远。”  
“是吗，”王子异听起来非常委屈的样子，“我怎么知道呢。我又没念过大学。”  
林彦俊就心软了。“你在那里等。”

 

林彦俊骑车赶到的时候，王子异在门口保安旁边站着。黑衣黑裤黑鞋，手里拎着一个小袋子，看上去乖乖的，耳朵里还挂着耳机。  
林彦俊把人领进学校。他的自行车没有后座，载不了人，但是东门离系馆很近。周六晚上系馆人不多，而四年级的学生都在实习，那一层的工作室基本是空的。一排一排的台式机全部都黑屏，电脑上面的架子上堆放着层层叠叠的模型。  
“找我干嘛。”  
“帮我过个生日，好不好。”王子异从那个小袋子里拿出一个小的蛋糕盒子。  
林彦俊发现他真的不能理解王子异。“不是有人给你过了吗。”  
“那个……那不算。”王子异低下头，手上动作也慢了下来。  
“哦，是吗。”  
“嗯……”他再抬眼的时候，漂亮的眼睛里有一点亮晶晶的东西。好像是眼泪。  
他捧起那个蛋糕，上面奶油真的超多。他闻了一下奶油的味道，“我以前……都不会吃这么腻的东西。”说着挖了一勺放进嘴里。紧跟着，眼泪就掉了下来。

“我说，你还真的废诶。”林彦俊拿手去擦他的眼泪。真的是素颜，眼睛下面有两坨明显的青黑。看来昨晚很累。  
王子异没有再哭，只是一口一口地把蛋糕吃完了。  
“许愿了吗。”林彦俊还调侃了一句。  
“我忘记了。”  
“一口也没给我留哦？”林彦俊又调侃了一句。  
“你想尝吗？”

 

楼梯间没有开灯，窗户又非常低，上面打上了栏杆，仿佛监狱。只能看到反光的油漆残留。  
两个人只是坐在楼梯上说话。一直到很晚，就像两个亲密无间的朋友一样。王子异靠在自己身上。体温一如既往地高。身上又变回那个香水的味道。  
林彦俊竟然还觉得很温暖。  
王子异偏过头来索要一个亲吻，林彦俊心里转着乱七八糟的想法，但依然鬼使神差地吻了过去。  
生日的概念，大概就是无论是谁，过生日的时候，都是个好人。

那是林彦俊最后一次见到王子异。

 

14

林彦俊的实习也快结束了。他对行业有了新的了解，积累了一些工作经验，扫雷的水平也更上一层楼了。实习了快三个月，也快到自己生日，他还想着用实习工资给自己买点礼物。  
实习的最后一天，他的直系小领导还组织了一个欢送趴。其实就是大家点一点儿垃圾食品的外卖，围在一起吃了了事。

他又想着礼物的事情。他其实有点中意王子异身上香水的那个味道。那个味道以前他其实从没闻到过，现在却仿佛时刻萦绕在鼻尖。真的有点精神过敏了。他自嘲地想着，要不干脆买一瓶算了。

但是他直到生日都过去了，实习工资都还没有拿到手。可新的学期已经开始了。

新的学期有了新的室友。还是个台湾来的，大一新生。一脸懵懂，看上去对自己的人生一无所知。那种傻乎乎的样子，林彦俊觉得非常的讨厌。一想到自己大一的时候大概也是这幅样子，他就有点接受不了。况且他从没和小自己四岁的人同住过，各方面都还差了蛮多。  
那货超爱打游戏，精力非常旺盛。虽然他脑子还算正常，知道在室友睡觉的时候要戴耳机，而且不能连麦，但是夜里那个噼里啪啦的键盘声，吵得人睡不着觉。气得林彦俊买了人生中第一个防噪音耳塞。

这是他本科的最后一年。他已经决定了毕业之后就要回去广东找份工作，离父母近一点。这是他深思熟虑之后做的决定。

 

毕业设计马上要启动了。地段在上海。就在他们集体出差去上海之前，他接到了之前实习单位的电话，索要了一些支付信息。  
几分钟之后林彦俊看着支付宝上面增加的数字，欲哭无泪。  
将近三个月，实习工资一共才2600块钱。  
人力是真的还蛮低贱的。  
而一瓶香水就要花掉一半多。

他想了想。  
觉得还是算了。

 

——完——  
2018.08.19


End file.
